


baby, it's cold outside

by cruxes



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, friends to lovers maybe if you set your mind to it, jungwon is also very cute, not beta read i am Sorry, side jaywon if you squint, sunghoon is very cool, sunoo has a cute crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruxes/pseuds/cruxes
Summary: Sunoo needs to borrow something from Sunghoon (he hopes it can be his heart).
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely yan! <3

It’s already three in the afternoon when Sunoo finally opens his eyes, slowly, one by one so the sunlight wouldn’t blind him. The last of his final exams took place the week before, and to celebrate, he decided he would make the most out of the first few days of winter break and sleep in as much as he can—which happens to be a _lot_. 

_Are you sure you’re not staying up too late, Sunoo-yah? Maybe it would be a lot more fun if you could go somewhere fun with your friends_ , was what his mother texted him yesterday.

_I’m okay, mom, I promise. And we’re going to the skating rink tomorrow night! I’ll make sure the next few weeks aren’t spent just lounging around at the dorm_ , is what he replied with.

The truth is, he’s been staying up almost too late these days, but with good reason (of course). Exams are finally over and he doesn’t have to worry about cramming a few hours of studying anymore, but most importantly, he doesn’t have to worry about not having enough time to watch any of the latest dramas.

Okay. So maybe the reason isn’t actually that good, but at least to Sunoo, living life to the fullest would not be accomplishable without his nightly routine of snacking while watching confession scenes at two in the morning. Granted, seeing the same kinds of heart-fluttering-giggling-at-the-screen-almost-blushing-as-if-you-were-there moments in these shows might be boring to someone else, except Sunoo doesn’t consider himself to be like everyone else. In his eyes, he just happens to be uniquely _Sunoo_.

“Took you long enough to wake up, hyung,” he hears a voice—Jungwon?—call out to him from across the room.

Sunoo, face still half-covered by his blanket, groans. “Give me five more minutes and I’ll get up—”

“We’re supposed to leave in two hours, hyung—”

“—and I’m awake!” Sunoo sits up, rather abruptly, which makes Jungwon chuckle.

“Come out soon. We ordered your favourite,” Jungwon says, his footsteps making pit-a-pat sounds against the hardwood floors.

—

“I’m saying I’m terrible at skating and there is no amount of money you could give me to do little tricks on the ice, hyung,” Jungwon—playfully—slams his hand on the dining table, staring dead at the boy in front of him.

“Don’t put yourself down like that Jungwon-ah,” the boy reassures him, “you can accomplish anything you set your mind to!”

Sunoo staggers into the kitchen, still looking visibly tired. He looks around in a daze until his eyes lock onto the circular plastic containers, filled to the brim with tteokbokki. Jungwon takes notice of his arrival and pats the chair beside him, calling Sunoo over. 

“What are you guys bickering about now?” Sunoo mutters, rubbing his eyes as he walks over to sit down.

“Well. I was just telling Jungwon that there is no such thing as impossible—”

“And I was just reminding Heeseung hyung of the last time we went skating. You know, when I actually fell a good number of times.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad,” he—Heeseung—rolls his eyes. “Right, Sunoo?”

“Yes, it was! Jay hyung even took a video and sent it to my parents—without my consent! He just sent it just like that!”

“Then maybe you could tell your boyfriend—”

“Not my boyfriend.”

“—Your almost-maybe-boyfriend, that you won’t appreciate that gesture the next time it happens.”

Completely engrossed in eating one of his favourite foods, Sunoo looks up, mouth filled with spicy rice cakes. To be honest, he hasn’t been listening to a word they’ve said. “I haf no idea whaf ou guyz ahr takin abouf righ now.”

Jungwon sighs in despair, still looking at Heeseung. Still shooting daggers (dull knives?) at the space between his eyes. Sunoo glances at him and thinks _who knew kittens could look so menacing_.

Heeseung shakes his head. “I won’t make you if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you. My lawyer will be very happy about this—”

“Don’t want to what?” 

A new voice enters the vicinity, one that makes Sunoo’s stomach do turns, and flips, and somersaults. Sunoo swallows the remaining fish cakes in his mouth and turns his head to face the hallway where he sees _him_.

“Sunghoon-ah!” he hears Heeseung exclaim.

_Sunghoon_.

All of a sudden it feels as his heart has moved from his chest to his ears, the way he can’t seem to hear anything else but the _thump-thump-thump_ ing of his heartbeat. 

“Are you guys bickering again?” Sunghoon chuckles and his smile is so bright that Sunoo swears that for a split second, he hears a choir of angels sing.

“Not at all,” Heeseung responds while he cracks his knuckles. “I was just giving a Jungwon a very inspirational TED talk about the meaning of optimism in life.”

Jungwon rolls his eyes. “And I’d rate it two stars on Yelp, hyung.”

“You can’t even do that on Yelp—”

Sunghoon laughs, a little bit louder this time, and this only makes the butterflies in Sunoo’s stomach dance more vigorously. 

Sunoo is staring (very obviously) and the other boy doesn’t seem to take notice—that, or he already has, and he’s used to the way Sunoo happens to look at him with such loving eyes that it’s no longer a detail that he cares to point out.

“What about you, Sunoo-yah?”

“Hm?” Sunoo says, his mouth agape and his eyes still focused on the dark brown orbs looking right back at him. He doesn’t say it, but he thinks they’re reminiscent of freshly brewed coffee. No cream, two sugars. The way his mother loves to make them, because everything about her reminds him of home.

Sunghoon gives him a smile, a small one that looks like it could still move mountains. “You guys are going out tonight, I heard?”

“Oh.. yeah! We are,” Sunoo responds, finally snapping out of his trance. 

Heeseung and Jungwon appear to have finished their little session too, because Jungwon chimes right in, “Are you sure you can’t come with us, hyung?”

Sunoo’s ears perk up at the statement. “Sunghoon hyung, you aren’t coming?”

“I can’t, sadly,” Sunghoon shakes his head and his bangs fall forward, and yet they end up framing his face perfectly. “I promised my parents I would visit home today. Can’t break that.”

“Ah,” Sunoo whispers, his voice laced with slight disappointment. 

They had been planning this evening for a while, making sure no school days or surprise schedules would get in the way of their group outing. Apparently, something still could.

Sunoo didn’t know why he felt this way towards him at first. He never used to pay so much attention to Sunghoon—especially when they first met. A couple of months ago they were just teenagers trying to get along. Sunoo was as lively as he always has been (not that anything has changed for him), but maybe it was because Sunghoon was not. He was rather quiet and often mumbled his words—not due to a lack of confidence, rather due to his shy personality—which Sunoo found interesting. Where he would jump and yell, Sunghoon would skip and whisper. Where he would place his heart on his sleeve, Sunghoon would place in between layers of clothing, even if it were summer. Where he would instantly make a friend, Sunghoon would keep his doors closed and porch lights off. How _frustrating_ , it almost was, to finally make it past the finish line.

It took a few weeks for the lights to turn on, another two for the doors to unlock. Sunoo doesn’t know how long it took for him realise that even when the gates were removed and Sunghoon stood there with open arms, he couldn’t stop running. 

_Rest awhile_ , his mind said.

_But if I stop now, would he see me then? And if I keep going, would he think of joining me as well?_ his heart told him.

Sunghoon notices the change in Sunoo’s demeanour and extends his hand out, ruffling the hair on his head.

Sunoo flinches at first not expecting the older boy to have moved so near to him, but after a few moments, his shoulders relax. He turns his head just enough so that their eyes are meeting again. He sees the faint presence of Sunghoon’s dimple and thinks about touching it, just this once. He almost does.

“Hey, don’t look so blue. I’ll join you guys another time,” Sunghoon says, softly.

“I really wish you were able to come,” Heeseung interrupts. 

Sunoo hears Heeseung stand up from his seat, the chair legs scraping against the wooden floors. Sunghoon’s hand is still resting on Sunoo’s head, but it’s comfortable. For him, every moment that he spends with Sunghoon, is nothing short of comfortable.

“I think we should start getting ready,” Jungwon says. He yawns, standing up from his seat. “I heard the roads are busy tonight, so we’d better leave early.”

“Alright,” Sunghoon mutters, retracting his hand as Sunoo also stands up.

The four of them are halfway out of the kitchen when Sunoo stops in his tracks.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Jungwon furrows his eyebrows as he turns to see Sunoo facing the kitchen table, again.

Sunoo grabs a pair of chopsticks. “We forgot to finish all the food.”

—

“Crap,” Sunoo mutters under his breath. “I think I forgot to pack some when I returned from our house.”

Jungwon sits on the bed across from him, tapping away on his phone. “Hm? Forgot what, hyung?”

Sunoo opens another luggage bag, a little larger than the one he was skimming through earlier, and rustles through his clothing. “My favourite scarf. Or any scarf at _all_.”

“The one with the blue stripes?” Jungwon is looking at him now, albeit slightly amused at the mess the older boy has made. T-shirts on the floor. Crumpled hoodies on the bed.

Sunoo sighs and briefly checks his phone. “I don’t think I have enough time to waste looking for one right now. We should get going.”

Jungwon pauses for a moment, just watching Sunoo as hurriedly gathers all his clothes to shove back inside the opened bag. “Why don’t we ask Sunghoon hyung? He hasn’t left yet, has he?”

Sunoo waves a hand to dismiss the suggestion. “It’s fine, I can survive just fine without one. It won’t hit below zero tonight.”

“But,” Jungwon starts, receiving raised eyebrows from Sunoo, “it would be better for your health if you wore one. It’s still winter, hyung.”

Sunoo stares at him, eyebrows still raised, and a hesitant look on his face. He doesn’t know why he’s so hesitant to ask, but these days, it seems like everything was due to one reason.

“Alright, I will,” he sighs again, almost sounding defeated. As much as it is _Sunghoon_ that he needs to ask, Sunoo has also never been the type of person to ask for favours, no matter how small they seem to be. These would be the two obstacles that are currently in his way.

Jungwon jumps up from his seat, stretching his hands out to the air. “I’ll tell Jay hyung that you’ll just need a couple of minutes. Don’t take too long!” he yells, jogging out of the room.

“I won’t!” Sunoo yells back and his voice echoes into the hallway.

—

Sunoo peaks his head into the living room quietly and finds Sunghoon seated comfortably on the couch. He watches Sunghoon flips through several television shows, skipping over sports championships, soap operas, and cooking competitions, unsure of what he should watch. Sunghoon runs his fingers through his bangs, creating a middle part, which Sunoo finds cute (so he smiles to himself). Sunoo doesn’t notice the tiny giggle he lets out right after.

Sunghoon does.

“Oh?” Sunghoon perks up in his seat, his back straightening. “You haven’t left yet?”

There’s still a smile displayed on Sunoo’s face until he realizes that Sunghoon is no longer focused on the television but is looking directly at _him_. 

_Eh..?_

“Ah!” he blurts and stiffens like a deer caught in the headlights. “Sorry, I di—didn’t want to bother you—”

Sunoo can barely finish his sentence before he has to catch his breath, the pounding in his chest making him feel like he’s just been caught by one of his strict elementary school teachers.

“No, no,” Sunghoon begins and a worried look forms on his face. He gets up from the couch, dusting off his sweatpants (even though he ate nothing) and starts to walk towards Sunoo. “Sorry if I scared you there.”

“It’s— _inhales_ —okay, hyung,” Sunoo says. His heartbeat is still racing. “I just got surprised, that’s all.”

“That so?” Sunghoon is only an arm-span away when he stops in his tracks. “Is everything okay though? Jungwon just left a moment ago—didn’t realize you stayed behind.”

He’s looking at Sunoo intently, eyes glossing over parts of his face that Sunoo swears are heating up by the second. Sunoo thinks to himself, _please stop blushing, please stop blushing. Stop. Blushing._

“Yeah, about that,” Sunoo starts and he feels his embarrassment rising because by now, he is so sure that Sunghoon sees the rose-coloured tint spread across his cheeks. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hmm?” Sunghoon takes a step back and places his hands in his pockets. His eyes are rested on Sunoo’s face, travelling from his chin to his eyes, where he stares right into them. Sunoo doesn’t know if time has stopped, but it feels like it has. His breath hitches.

_He looks so beautiful tonight_.

Sunoo gives him a shy smile, attempting to shake off the butterflies that are threatening to erupt in his stomach. “Do you perhaps have a scarf I could borrow for tonight? I left all of mine at home and it’s going to be pretty cold later.”

He shifts his eyes to the side to break eye contact (before it breaks him) and begins to twiddle his fingers, something he does unconsciously whenever he’s nervous.

It takes a second for Sunghoon to answer, and Sunoo thinks he might say no. Actually, that’s unlikely, but he feels the trail of warmth that Sunghoon’s eyes are leaving across his face and he begins to think that _he should not have asked at all_.

“Ah,” the older boy says, after a brief moment. There’s a kind of hesitation in his voice that makes Sunoo’s ears perk up. The origins, he’s unsure of, but it’s there.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Sunghoon responds.

Sunoo turns to face him again, a surprised look on his face. Sunghoon’s eyes are still on him, the same way they were just moments ago, and Sunoo wonders if they had even left.

He’s also unsure if he wants to know the answer to that.

“No, I jus—” Sunoo tries to say before Sunghoon breezes past him, walking straight into their collective closet, his hand gently grabbing Sunoo’s wrist so he would follow.

“It’s okay. Take mine."

  
  


—

Sunghoon lays out a number of scarves for Sunoo to select from; each a different colour, pattern, and style.

“Take your pick!” he announces as he claps his hands twice, like how child party magicians usually do.

Sunoo leans forward, examining each one with pursed lips, just as he does with any piece of clothing. He takes one glance at Sunghoon who is standing off to the side, when a better idea pops into his head.

“Hyung, why don’t you pick one out for me?” he suggests.

Sunghoon raises his eyebrows. “You want me to?”

“Of course!” he responds.

Sunoo’s smile is bright—almost blinding—that it makes Sunghoon break out into a grin too. Sunoo thinks that his smiles carry more love than his own ever could.

“Then how about this one?” Sunghoon points to one that’s more colourful than the rest and reminds Sunoo of lollipops and summertime. It’s the longest one, the cosiest one, and it also happens to be Sunghoon’s favourite to wear.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Sunoo’s sentence trails off.

Sunghoon turns to him and laughs; the sound reaches its way to the pit of Sunoo’s stomach and he feels like a parade of moths are about to combust from his own body. 

“Why so many questions today, Sunoo-yah? We usually just bicker all the time.”

“I guess today’s different,” he responds sheepishly.

Sunghoon hums and takes a few steps towards the younger boy, scarf in hand. He holds it by one of the ends, so delicately, and it’s long enough to almost reach the floor under them. He turns and walks until he’s right in front of Sunoo, until there’s no space for their eyes to wander anywhere else but in each others. He throws the scarf around Sunoo’s shoulders—twice so that it wraps around his neck—and it’s so thick that it manages to cover his ears and nose, and they’re standing so close to each other that Sunoo has to hold his breath because it feels like even just a single exhale could shatter the delicate atmosphere between them. 

And Sunoo is so sure that he can hear it, the thunderous beating of his heart, the type that fills your ears and the insides of your chest because of how intense it is. He is positive that it’s all Sunghoon can hear and he’s staring at him intently like he has to memorise every part of his face—or wants to. He follows the movement of Sunghoon’s stare, the way it hovers over Sunoo’s neck, always following the scarf. Every tug or fold that he makes is met with gentleness, just like how Sunoo expects it to. Sunoo’s eyes trail over his nose, the little constellations across his face, his eyebrows—looking for any slight reaction that confirms he’s now made aware of the younger boy’s feelings. But when Sunghoon steps back and meets his eyes again, he doesn’t catch anything.

Except for the blush that begins to creep along Sunghoon’s cheeks, so present and yet so faint, that Sunoo thinks his imagination is fooling him at first.

“It looks good on you,” Sunghoon whispers. He looks down at his feet.

Sunoo looks down too, not because of instinct, but so that Sunghoon wouldn’t also see the tint of red he knows his face has begun turning.

“Thanks, hyung.”

And they stand there for a few seconds, glancing around at anything but each other, and this is a situation that Sunoo has never been in before. Not with Sunghoon, not ever.

Sunoo is the first to break the silence. 

“Well, thanks for lending this to me,” he says, his voice muffled by the scarf that’s pressed against his lips. “I should probably get going, Jay hyung might have already started a fit by now.”

He hears Sunghoon chuckle at this and gathers enough courage to look up and face him again, only to find the other pair of eyes already gazing at him. 

“Yeah…”

Sunoo nods and slowly walks towards the hallway, his socks grazing against the wooden floors. He walks, and walks, and walks. The scarf that’s wrapped around his neck makes him feel warm, but he doesn’t know if that’s because of the scarf itself, or due to the blush that’s found their way on his face again. 

He’s almost halfway reached the front door when he hears a thudding come up from behind him.

Sunoo turns around to see Sunghoon panting and catching his breath.

“I just,” he starts, waving a hand in the air, “I just wanted to say that I hope you have fun.”

“You... ran all the way out just to say that, hyung?” Sunoo asks, raising one of his eyebrows. “You could’ve just texted that when I was out the door.”

“I know,” Sunghoon laughs into the air, his dimple making an appearance. “I don’t know why I just did that either.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Sunoo rolls his eyes and Sunghoon is looking at him with the biggest smile.

“I know.”

“I’m glad you know.”

Sunghoon laughs again, this time a bit louder, his dimple a little deeper. Sunoo laughs too. 

“Have fun, Sunoo-yah.”

He smiles at Sunghoon, albeit a little covered by the gigantic scarf he’s wearing on his neck. “Have fun too, Sunghoon hyung. Eat lots when you reach home.”

“I will,” Sunghoon replies. “Maybe we could schedule another outing for a different time. I could teach you to skate?”

Sunoo’s eyes turn into crescents. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

“I think I’d like it too.”

Sunghoon’s eyes turn into crescents too, and they’re both grinning at each other, as big as either of them possible could.

  
There’s a slight sweetness in the air, the kind that Sunoo has only experienced through watching confession scenes. He thinks it would feel the same way that clouds look like; smell the same way as his favourite perfumes. Only, this isn’t a confession scene, and there are no prince charmings or stolen kisses present. Just the _thump-thump-thump_ ing of his beating heart and the boy that has caused it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first enhypen au so please bear with me hahah
> 
> i intended to keep it shorter but it ended up being this long anyways
> 
> i hope it's not too bad for a first try!
> 
> kudos and comments are always v much appreciated :o)
> 
> ☆ you can also find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/miik_carrot) or leave something in [cc](https://curiouscat.me/10mnth)!!


End file.
